Playa azul
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "—Cuando regresemos de la misión, te llevaré a Varadero." [Allurance] [One-Shot]


_Voltron Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

_Intento de Allurance basado en el primer capítulo de la octava temporada. Advertencia de posibles spoilers no en el texto, pero sí en mis comentarios finales, orz. En fin, espero les guste._

* * *

—Oye, Lance, ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó Allura mientras lo miraba y después volteaba hacia la sala. La cena con su familia había transcurrido con calma, intentando no pasar demasiada vergüenza con los comentarios de su madre y hermanos que, por alguna razón, esa noche parecían querer hablar únicamente de él y de todas las gracias que hacía de niño. Incluso le mostraron a Allura un par de fotografías de cuando era un bebé, y ella no pudo evitar enternecerse ante ese pequeño que, arropado con un mameluco blanco, sujetaba con su diminuta mano el dedo índice de su hermano mayor.

—Hay muchas más, pero todas se quedaron en Varadero —comentó la madre del moreno, e instantes después un suspiro escapó de su boca. La familia pareció ensombrecerse repentinamente, y Allura entendió perfectamente el sentimiento: sabía bien lo que era añorar un sitio lejano y al que, por lo menos en su caso, nunca podría volver. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, y al poco rato todos estaban repuestos. Las cosas se animaron mucho más cuando Rachel puso música, pero no cualquier tipo: una voz masculina hablando en español resonó en toda la sala, y un sonido suave la inundó poco a poco. Y no pasó mucho rato para que Luis y su esposa se incorporaran de su asiento y ella, sujeta de sus hombros y él de su cintura, comenzaran a moverse. Lance los había contemplado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro hasta que la voz de Allura lo hizo voltear hacia ella.

—Oh, pues están bailando —respondió, alzando una ceja al poco rato — ¿No bailaban en Altea? —preguntó, curioso, y ella ahogó una risa.

—Pues sí, pero no de esta manera, que yo recuerde —dijo ella, suspirando mientras volvía la vista hacia la pareja. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, contemplando con atención la forma en que se movían, alejándose dependiendo del ritmo para enseguida volver a juntarse —.Se ve divertido —soltó de pronto. Lance la miró fijamente, en un silencio impropio de él. Se mantuvo unos segundos así hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon repentinamente, tomando aire antes de hablar:

—Allura… ¿quieres bailar?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, aunque no tardó en responderle:

—Oh, no, así está bien —se apresuró a decir —.Es decir, ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo… no quiero apenarte o algo así, o…

—Oh, vamos, Allura. ¿No viniste aquí a divertirte? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Verónica, misma que provocó que ambos menores se asustaran ante su repentina intromisión. Esto pareció hacerle gracia, y siguió hablando —.Estos bailes son muy importantes en nuestra cultura, son una tradición de siglos. ¿Vas a despreciarlos? —preguntó, con seriedad fingida. Tal cosa pareció perturbar a Allura, quien evidentemente no deseaba faltarle al respeto a la familia McClain, quien con tanta amabilidad la había tratado.

—Verónica, no la asustes así —dijo Lance, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, es algo que debe de hacer si desea pertenecer a esta familia —afirmó. Sin embargo, segundos después le hizo un guiño —.No es nada difícil, en enserio. Y te daré un consejo: déjate llevar. Lance sabe lo que hace, yo misma le enseñé así que tuvo una gran maestra.

Lance bufó al escuchar a su hermana adularse de esa manera. No quiso seguir escuchándola: se incorporó de su asiento y le tendió la diestra a Allura, quien no se atrevió a rechazarla, tomándola ante la satisfecha mirada de Verónica. Fue en la pista donde inició el problema.

—D-de verdad, no quiero avergonzarte delante de toda tu familia…

—Allura, mírame —dijo Lance, y ella obedeció. Él la acercó a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura —.Pon tus manos en mis hombros… eso, así. Ahora… uno, dos, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Allura, mientras Lance hacía un esfuerzo por disimular la mueca de dolor debido a un pisotón repentino y sobre todo, muy fuerte.

—E-está bien, no te preocupes —aseguró, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas —.Todos cometemos errores al inicio. Ahora, ensayemos la vuelta, te separas de mí un poco, y…

—Pero yo no me quiero separar de ti —soltó ella de manera tan repentina como había surgido la invitación. Las mejillas de Lance se tiñeron de rojo y esto hizo que Allura ahogara una risita para, enseguida y torpemente, realizar la dichosa vuelta.

— ¡B-Bien! La próxima vez iremos más rápido.

Ella sonrió, apenada.

—En Altea bailaba de vez en cuando, con mi padre o con Coran —comenzó a decir—.Pero no esta clase de ritmos… me gusta más escucharlos —agregó, cerrando los párpados. Lance contempló sus largas y blancas pestañas cayendo sobre la piel morena de los pómulos, y resistió las ganas de acercarse aún más —.Suena como si… la música te tomara y te transportara a otro lugar…

—A casa —interrumpió él —.Te transporta a casa… o bueno, por lo menos a mí —añadió, repentinamente apenado. Pero la realidad era que quería hablar con Allura y contarle todo de sí mismo, detalles que jamás pensó compartir con nadie: hablarle de la casita donde creció allá en Cuba, en la belleza de su isla y lo azul de su océano, un océano parecido a las pupilas de Allura. La miró fijamente en ese mar en el que estaba dispuesto, gustosamente, a hundirse.

—…Cuando regresemos de la misión, te llevaré a Varadero —aseguró: de hecho, jamás había hablado de forma tan segura como en ese momento, excepto, quizá, al decirle que la amaba —.Iremos al puerto a ver el atardecer. Bailaremos todo lo que nos falta por bailar… hay tanta música, tantas canciones esperándonos, que… y nos quedaremos en la playa hasta que anochezca, aunque… tendremos que ir pensando en tu bikini…

Allura alzó una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Qué es un bikini? —preguntó.

—Sí, Lance, ¿por qué le hablas a Allura de bikinis? —preguntó de pronto otra voz, nuevamente la de Verónica, que había llegado al lado de su hermano menor y lo miraba con molestia. Frente a ella estaba Marco, con quien segundos antes bailaba, y que miraba a Lance con igual desaprobación. Este apenas y atinó a abrir la boca balbuceando excusas para finalizar con un _"no se lo digan a mamá"_ que hizo reír a Allura, quien segundos después negar con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que sea un bikini pero, si es por ti, conseguiré uno —dijo, y Lance la miró fijamente, sonrojándose al instante. Marco soltó una carcajada mientras Verónica hacía una mueca.

—No dejes que se salga con la suya tan fácilmente —advirtió, mientras se alejaba para continuar bailando con su hermano. Y Lance, que continuaba prácticamente paralizado, fue devuelto a la realidad por la alteana, que lo sacudió con suavidad.

— ¿No vamos a seguir con las clases de baile? —preguntó, y eso hizo que él asintiera con la cabeza para tomarla de la cintura y retomar lo que tenían pendiente. La música pareció sonar con más intensidad mientras ella se pegaba a su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar, relajada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Mientras que para Lance, decir que estaba feliz en ese momento era poco. Estaba radiante, y su mente se encontraba trabajando como nunca, imaginándose la situación: la playa de Varadero con sus olas calmadas rompiendo contra la limpia arena como música de fondo, él recostado bajo una sombrilla mirando el horizonte, con una piña colada en la mano izquierda y la suave espalda de Allura apoyada en su diestra. Ella recargada contra él como en ese momento, usando un bikini tan azul como el océano, como sus ojos y como su león. Habría un momento en que ella buscaría su mirada y, una vez que la encontraran, se besarían, Lance evitaría mirar su escote y preferiría hacer algún comentario que la haría reír. Degustaría el sabor de la piña colada entre sus labios y después Allura volvería a acurrucarse en su pecho y a mirar el océano, que luciría tan infinito como el cielo azul de Altea. No hablarían mucho, porque no habría necesidad de palabras. Y en cuanto anocheciera, irían a algún club donde bailarían hasta el amanecer y él podría enseñarle todos los pasos que, bien o mal, le había enseñado su hermana mayor.

Sí, Lance lo sabía: cuando volvieran, todo sería mejor.

* * *

_Allura y Lance merecían algo mejor y nunca me cansaré de decirlo._

_Sigo sin explicarme porqué hay tanta gente que odia a la pareja, siendo que es preciosa. ¿Falta de desarrollo? Eh, ¿vimos la misma serie? En fin, no deseo entrar en polémicas, mi intención es simplemente hacer un pequeño homenaje a una pareja que me encanta y también algo para los, al parecer, pocos fans del Allurance. Si con esta historia se olvidan un poco del trago amargo de la última temporada, me daré por bien servida. Muchas gracias por leer. _


End file.
